Mélimélo de mots
by Thalimnie
Summary: Un recueil de mini-drabbles sur les personnages de Kingdom hearts. Yuri, yaoi et hétéro, il y aura vraiment de tout et sur tous les thèmes. Bonne lecture !
1. Faits 1 à 10

**Disclamer : **Aucun des persos n'est à moi, étonnant non, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic ? Ils sont à Square Enix ou à Disney, bandes d'ingrats qu s'amusent à les faire souffrir. (oui bon, je le fais aussi, c'est vrai...)

**Notes :** Après avoir sévi sur Final fantasy 8, j'envahis Kingdom Hearts avec une nouvelle fic, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Disons plutôt que c'est un recueil de minis-drabbles (vraiment minis, il y en a qui ne font qu'une seule phrase...). C'est un concept que j'essaye, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Vous pouvez évidemment me proposer des personnages que vous aimerez bien voir, des thèmes aussi, j'accepte tout avec plaisir.

**Rating :** T pour être sûre. Il peut y avoir des couples de sous-entendus, yuri, yaoi, hétéro... Mais rien de bien méchants.

Bon, je vous lâche. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

1) Yuffie aime bien se faire blesser lorsqu'elle chasse des Sans-coeurs. Pas gravement, bien sûr, juste ce qu'il faut pour inquiéter les autres. D'un parce que c'est un des seuls et rares moyens qu'elle connaisse pour voir apparaître une quelconque émotion sur le visage de Léon et de deux parce que les mains d'Aerith sont douces lorsque cette dernière la soigne.

2) Elle se demande d'ailleurs si ses mains seraient aussi douces dans un autre contexte, mais chut, c'est un secret, il ne faut surtout pas le répéter, elle en mourrait de honte.

3) Aerith s'inquiète de voir rougir Yuffie lorsqu'elle soigne la petite ninja cleptomane. Peut-être lui fait-elle mal ?

4) Sora, après avoir absorbé Roxas, aimerait bien savoir pourquoi la vue d'une magnifique coucher de soleil rougeoyant lui donne toujours envie de pleurer.

5) Seifer ne sait pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il se moque de Hayner et que celui-ci finit par détaler en geignant, un autre visage lui apparaît, le visage un peu poupin d'un autre adolescent, qu'il est sûr pourtant de ne jamais avoir croisé, avec une coiffure blond improbable défiant les lois de la gravité et un tatouage sur la tempe. Et surtout, il voudrait comprendre pourquoi cette vue le rend si nostalgique.

6) Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi son coeur se serre dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il rencontre un nouveau garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et emmêlés. Surtout si il a les yeux gris et dans ce cas, la douleur devient presque insupportable.

7) En d'autres termes, Seifer ne sait pas pourquoi il a l'impression qu'il lui manque certaines personnes, _qu'il ne connaît même pas_, en plus. Heureusement, ce sombre émoi ne dure jamais bien longtemps car il sent toujours une claque lui déboîter l'épaule et le tirer de sa mélancolie, dans ces cas-là. Et il finit par sourire. Il lui restera toujours Fujin et Raijin et ça lui suffit. Surtout que maintenant, la bande s'est enrichi d'un petit nouveau, Vivi. Celui-là, il s'est promis de le protéger comme il faut.

8) Dans un coin de sa tête, secret, très secret, Aqua a toujours voulu être une princesse et rencontrer son prince charmant qui viendrait l'emmener la faire découvrir les merveilles des autres mondes, l'aimer et la rendre incroyablement heureuse.

9) Elle ignorait juste que Terra aurait été ravi de jouer ce rôle, rien que pour elle.

10) D'ailleurs, de son armure dans laquelle s'était incarnée son esprit, ce dernier hurlait intérieurement qu'on vienne le sortir de là. Pour qu'il puisse enfin savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à la fille qu'il aimait et au garçon qu'il considérait comme son frère. Et il hurlait sa rage de ne pas savoir et de ne même pas pouvoir pleurer sa perte. Après tout, les armures ne _peuvent _pas verser de larmes. Même si elles le désirent.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Marrant que même dans la rubrique de Kingdom Hearts, je ne résiste pas à la tentation de faire souffrir mon Seify.

/Seifer/ Normal, t'es une sadique... Aïe !

(joue négligemment avec son parapluie vert pomme) Règle numéro Un : Les persos exploités n'ont nullement le droit de médire de l'auteur. Le contraire est par contre évidemment non valable.

/Seifer, suspicieux/ C'est une règle que tu viens d'inventer, non ?

Oui, et ? Des reviews ?


	2. faits 11 à 20

**Disclamer : **Aucun des persos n'est à moi, étonnant non, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic ? Ils sont à Square Enix ou à Disney, bandes d'ingrats qu s'amusent à les faire souffrir. (oui bon, je le fais aussi, c'est vrai...)

**Notes :** Vous pouvez évidemment me proposer des personnages que vous aimerez bien voir, des thèmes aussi, j'accepte tout avec plaisir. Et nan, même pas honte, je reviens continuer mon amas de stupidités ! Cette fois-ci, ce sont les membres de l'Organisation 13 qui morflent !

**Rating :** T pour être sûre. Il peut y avoir des couples de sous-entendus, yuri, yaoi, hétéro... Mais rien de bien méchants.

**Remerciments :** À toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement aux deux adorables lectrices qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : Xialdene et Ryuuketsu-Chan. Voici la suite !

* * *

11) Il est évident, pour le reste de l'Organisation 13, que Demyx est le plus... naïf, dirons-nous, de tous les Similis. Mais il devrait _quand même _savoir que c'est en général une très mauvaise idée d'écouter Axel...

12) Surtout lorsque ce dernier le met au défi d'aller vérifier si la couleur des cheveux de Flower power est naturelle ou non.

13) Demyx peut d'ailleurs vous certifier que oui, la couleur des cheveux de Marluxia est naturelle, mais qu'en plus, Larxene est aussi une vraie blonde. Ce qui a surpris tout le monde. Pas qu'elle soit blonde, hein, mais que les deux Similis sortent ensembles.

14) Xigbar fait remarquer que ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça... Cette sadique complètement fêlée ne pouvait que bien s'entendre un mégalo presque aussi taré qu'elle et tout aussi vicieux. N'empêche que maintenant, la seule fille libre qui restait était presque une gamine, alors les hommes de l'Organisation devront se débrouiller autrement.

15) Le numéro neuf n'eut la vie sauve ce jour-là que grâce au fait qu'il court heureusement plus vite que les deux autres Similis. Qui devaient aussi et surtout se rhabiller avant de le poursuivre dans les couloirs pour essayer de le tuer.

16) Cette mésaventure lui aura au moins appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les mauvaises plaisanteries d'Axel... Ni les bonnes, bien entendu. Pour la plus grande stupéfaction des plus mauvaises langues de l'Organisation, qui étaient toutes persuadées que la Mélopée Nocturne était strictement incapable de retenir quoique ce soit. Il faut dire que la plupart des numéros plus élevés avait _désespérément_ tenté d'apprendre quelque chose au jeune homme et qu'ils avaient tous lamentablement échoué sauf Xigbar, que la situation faisait bien marrer.

17) Axel fut d'ailleurs très malheureux d'avoir perdu sa victime préférée. Qui allait-il bien pouvoir embêter, si le musicien blond s'enfuyait dès qu'il apparaissait dans les couloirs ? Personne n'était aussi amusant à taquiner que la Mélopée Nocturne, d'autant plus que Demyx lui pardonnait d'habitude toujours ses plaisanteries, même celles de plus mauvais goût. Mais ce qui chagrinait le plus le roux, dans le fait de ne plus pouvoir taquiner le numéro neuf, c'était que lorsque le blond était gêné, il rougissait et Axel trouvait cela vraiment trop mignon.

18) Les dispositions d'Axel pour les blagues pas très fines et les sobriquets tout aussi stupides lui attirent parfois quelques ennuis. Comme la fois où, par exemple, il surnomma Xemnas « Mansex » sans se rendre compte que le Supérieur était juste derrière lui.

19) Vexen en a par ailleurs plus que marre de devoir soigner ces néophytes lorsqu'ils se blessent stupidement pendant une de leurs blagues ou lorsqu'un autre membre de l'organisation se venge d'eux pendant un entraînement. Il avait cru au début que le numéro 13 pouvait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle des numéros 8 et 9, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes et la Mélopée Nocturne étaient encore plus déchaînées depuis que la Clé du Destin était arrivé à l'Organisation. En plus, ces néophytes n'avaient aucun respect pour lui ou pour ses travaux...

20) Xemnas se demande bien parfois si il a la moindre chance de réussir ses projets avec la bande de bras cassés qui l'entoure. Entre un alcoolique notoire, un gamin qui croit avoir peur de tout, une armoire à glace dépourvue de personnalité, un scientifique qui échoue presque toutes ses expériences, un sadique manipulateur qui se bat avec six lances (mais pourquoi, au nom du Kingdom Hearts, ce type maniait autant d'armes ? Une seule ou deux suffisaient, il n'avait jamais que deux mains !), son bras droit qui pète un câble chaque fois qu'il voit la lune, un pyromane aux plaisanteries stupides, un feignant qui passe son temps à aider le numéro 8 dans ses blagues ou à jouer sur son stupide instrument de musique, un joueur invétéré, une sadique, un mégalomane veut prendre sa place et un gosse à moitié légume, il n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

Encore mille fois pardon pour la famille, les fans et toussa... Je m'excuse à plat ventre devant vous pour traiter les membres de l'organisation 13 comme ça. Pourtant, je les aime bien, promis... Surtout Demyx (kyaaaaaaaa !) et Axel.

Mais mon drabble préféré reste le 10. Je sais pas pourquoi, je l'adore vraiment... Je trouve ceux de cette page plutôt moyens, je les ai refaits plusieurs fois et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite...

Fin bref... reviews ?


	3. Faits 21 à 30

**Disclamer : **Aucun des persos n'est à moi, étonnant non, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic ? Ils sont à Square Enix ou à Disney, bandes d'ingrats qu s'amusent à les faire souffrir. (oui bon, je le fais aussi, c'est vrai...)

**Notes :** Vous pouvez évidemment me proposer des personnages que vous aimerez bien voir, des thèmes aussi, j'accepte tout avec plaisir. Et nan, j'ai carrément pas honte, je reviens continuer mon amas de stupidités, je les aime trop pour arrêter ! Fufufu, moi sadique ? Nan, jamais ! ;)

**Rating :** T pour être sûre. Il peut y avoir des couples de sous-entendus, yuri, yaoi, hétéro... Mais rien de bien méchant.

**Remerciments :** À toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement aux adorables lectrices qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (auxquels j'oublie les trois quarts du temps de répondre, et je m'excuse à plat ventre devant elles pour cela) : Redfoxline, Sphinx (mais elle, c'est ma petite soeur de coeur ! ) Xialdene et Ryuuketsu-Chan. Voici la suite !

* * *

21) Quand le monde de Léon a été dévoré par les ténèbres, ce dernier a tout perdu. Ses amis, sa famille, son amour, son rival, sa maison... Et il a décidé d'abandonner le peu qu'il avait encore et ce jusqu'à son propre prénom. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, car il savait que sinon, il allait se noyer dans son propre passé. La seule chose qu'il garda fut sa gunblade. Après tout, il ne sait faire que se battre et comment pourrait-il mener un combat sans son arme ?

22) Chaque habitant de la ville de Traverse a son petit secret, plus ou moins important mais dans tous les cas, extrêmement mortifiant. Celui de Yuffie est d'être _légèrement _amoureuse d'Aerith. Cloud, lui, cache soigneusement sa collection de livres à l'eau de rose pour midinettes tout comme Cid le fait avec ses revues pornos (mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas un secret pour personne). Aerith, elle, n'a jamais dit à personne que les lapins la terrifiaient. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est réellement dangereux, comme créature, avec leurs petits yeux rouges luisants de méchanceté et leurs dents pointus.

23) Léon, quant à lui, dort encore avec une peluche mais il ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture. Et il avouera encore moins que cette peluche, toute râpée et grise, lui a été offerte il y a des années, dans une vieille maison de pierre maintenant disparue, par un petit garçon blond au sourire rare et aux grands yeux verts... Et que la nuit, dans l'obscurité, lorsque les ténèbres sombres du soir envahissent son coeur, il sert encore plus fort contre lui son vieux jouet d'enfance pour faire fuir les démons qui le hantent et les souvenirs qui le glacent. Il croit alors voir les yeux verts se fixer sur lui et entendre une voix d'enfant lui dire de dormir, que les monstres ne le prendront pas.

24) Maintenant, le brun n'a plus peur des monstres qui se cachent sous le lit, il sait qu'ils n'existent pas. Et dans le cas contraire, il est suffisamment fort pour pouvoir les vaincre, si jamais ils osaient l'attaquer. Il n'a plus besoin de Seifer pour le rassurer comme lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars dans son dortoir de l'orphelinat. Les monstres qu'il craint aujourd'hui, ce sont ceux de son propre esprit. Et ceux-là, aucun homme ne peut les vaincre. Et surtout pas seul.

25) Les tatouages sous les yeux d'Axel ont fait l'objet de beaucoup de discussion et les rumeurs les plus folles ont couru pendant des semaines dans les couloirs de l'Organisation XIII. Une expérience qui aurait mal tourné, des sortes de taches de naissance, une manière de camoufler des brûlures ? Connaissant le roux, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais nul n'apprit jamais que les tatouages du pyromane étaient la conséquences d'un pari stupide fait avec Isa lorsqu'il était encore Léa, un râteau mis par une fille et quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

26) Aujourd'hui, tout le monde trouve ça hyper classe, n'empêche que le numéro huit de l'Organisation évite curieusement de s'étendre sur le sujet ce qui crée la suspicion chez certains autres membres. Après tout, Axel trouve _toujours _une bonne manière de se la ramener, même lorsqu'il n'a _aucune_ raison de le faire. Le roux ne peut croiser que croiser les doigts et prier pour que personne ne songe à questionner Saix pour savoir la vérité. Heureusement pour lui que le bleuté n'est naturellement pas bavard et que le reste de l'Organisation n'est pas assez fou pour aller de son plein gré se faire trucider par le Berserk. C'est sa fierté de mâle dominant qui est en jeu, quand même.

27) La plupart des membres de l'Organisation XIII adorent se faire des coups bas ou des blagues (potentiellement dangereuses voire même mortelles) entre eux qui. Après tout, être un méchant classe, ça s'entretient et c'est même un art de vivre. Il y a juste quelques règles à respecter pour éviter de mourir, mais c'est tout. Les plaisanteries ne vont généralement pas très loin, c'est à dire que le farceur essaye de ne tuer personne, le sang c'est chiant à nettoyer et Xemnas apprécie de toute manière très peu qu'un des membres de son organisation soit à l'infirmerie à cause d'une blague qui a mal tourné.

28) C'est d'ailleurs après une des plaisanteries d'Axel qu'il lui a été ordonné que, si il voulait faire une blague, il la faisait en présence de Demyx, histoire que le numéro neuf puisse éteindre l'incendie si jamais le rouquin allait trop loin. Ce que le musicien apprécie moins, c'est qu'il est maintenant la victime privilégiée du pyromane pour les petites farces du quotidien. Et ce que les autres n'avaient absolument pas prévu, c'est que les deux « gamins de l'Organisation » allaient s'associer pour les rendre complètement dingues et qu'ils allaient être aidés dans leur tâche par Roxas, fraîchement débarqué et déjà corrompu par le roux.

29) De façon pas si étonnante que ça, Marluxia ne fait jamais de blagues trop poussées à Axel qui évite lui-même de trop énerver Demyx. Le Simili blond, quant à lui, se contente de fuir avec application Larxène lorsque cette dernière est dans ses mauvais jours. Nul n'a besoin d'être accro à Pokémon pour comprendre que les plantes n'aiment pas le feu, qu'un pyromane craint la flotte et que quelqu'un dont l'affiliation à l'eau conduit très souvent à être humide voire carrément trempé va éviter les chocs électriques.

30) Dans toute l'Organisation, personne ne fait de blagues à Xemnas, c'est tout simplement trop risqué (certains diraient stupide, d'autres inconscient ou même suicidaire). Axel garde par ailleurs toujours des cicatrices de la seule et unique fois où il a joué un tour au Supérieur et tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il a de la chance d'être encore en vie et surtout non estropié à jamais. Mais il faut avouer que voir le grand manitou de l'Organisation se trimballait une semaine avec les cheveux roses était hilarant. Demyx, Axel et les autres en rient encore, quand ils sont sûrs que « Mansex » ne peut pas les entendre.

30 bis) Xemnas éclata de rire. Les douze membres restants de l'Organisation XIII coururent courageusement se planquer sous leurs lits.

* * *

Comme je voulais absolument mettre le dernier drabble, j'ai créé un bis car il ne serait pas allé avec le prochain chapitre. Et heureusement que les derniers drabbles sont plus drôles que les premiers, parce que ceux de Squ- pardon, Léon, sont franchement angst, je trouve, mais je peux pas résister à l'envie de le torturer un peu ! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! :)

Reviews ou parapluie vert pomme ?


End file.
